The Movie Nightmare
by Dark Magician Freak
Summary: Karasu has stolen a weapon that takes movie villians out of movies and puts them into real life. Now Kurama has to enlist the help of Orlando Bloom to stop him. (rated for violence, Orlando fans enjoy!)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho stuff... I wish I did though... I do own tons of Orlando Bloom stuff! In my opinion he is the best actor in the world! BWWWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Hope you like this fic! I'll try to update soon!  
#######  
Koenma was in his office chair thinking of what to do. "Why, why me?" he asked himself.

Kurama was at his house watching Star Wars when he suddenly got an urgent call from Koenma.

"What is it?" asked Kurama as soon as he walked through the doors and saw the look of worry on Koenma's face. "Don't ask me how, but Karasu has come back and has taken a tool from my father's most guarded vault. This tool can take people from movies and put them in real life. But they aren't the characters from the movies. They are real people who can kill. Kurama, this is a huge crisis. I need you to go into those movies and stop Karasu." "How will I do that?" asked Kurama.

"You need to act the part of one of the main characters in the movie. If you beat the bad people Karasu has taken out they will all disappear because they are defeated in the movie," explained Koenma. "What movies has he taken the evil characters out of?" asked Kurama. Koenma sighed and choked, "All of the orcs and goblins form the Lord of the Rings, all of the cursed pirates from Pirates of the Caribbean. Plus, all of the Greeks from Troy think we are the Trojans!" Then Kurama spoke up. "But I need a guide if I am to go into these movies. Who has been in them all that can help?"

Orlando Bloom was sitting in his chair at home in Canterbury, England where he grew up. He was talking to Johnny Depp on the phone. "Right, well I'll see you in a few months when we start filming the next Pirates of the Caribbean movie. Talk to you later. Bye." He hung up the phone. Orlando yawned and walked into the kitchen to make himself a salad. (He's a vegetarian.)

Kurama knocked on the door of Orlando's house. "Why can't people come when I'm not hungry?" Orlando asked himself as he opened the door. "Hello, is this Orlando Bloom's house?" asked Kurama. "Yes," said Orlando. "Do I know you?" "No," said Kurama "But you will soon. I'll explain everything once we get to Spirit World." "What's Spirit World-," Orlando began to say, but in a flash of light they were gone.

######

So what do you think? Please review!


	2. Orlando and Kurama in LotR

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Orlando Bloom But I do own Orlando Bloom posters, bookmarks, pens, T-shirts, bags, and a lot of other stuff I can't remember right now!  
###########  
"Let me get this strait," said Orlando as soon as Kurama and Koenma told him why he was there. "I have to go in The Lord of the Rings, Pirates of the Caribbean, and Troy to stop a guy named Karasu?" " "Yes," said Kurama. "I need your help to get through these movies alive." "But the characters in these movies aren't just some actors, they are real and can kill you," said Koenma with worry.

"You will pose as the characters you where in these movies and I will be the other main character. I probably won't be able to use my powers so I have to fight with whatever weapon the character has," said Kurama. "I'll monitor your movements to see how your doing, but I can't pull you out of the movie until your task is done. You don't need to go by the story line. You just do whatever is necessary to beat the bad guys." said Koenma.

An hour or so later Orlando and Kurama were ready to go. "Remember," said Koenma as he pushed a button, "Don't get killed." There was a huge flash of light and a loud screeching noise. Orlando shut his eyes from the brightness. In seconds it was gone.

He opened his eyes. He looked around. It was a beautiful sight. All around him were trees and birds. Songs of the elves filled his ears. His blonde hair blew in the soft wind. His pearcing blue eyes spotted Kurama in the distance. He walked toward Kurama with graceful steps.

Once he got there he stopped in shock to find he was much taller than Kurama. "Hello Legolas," said Kurama politely. "It seems your Aragorn," said Legolas looking at Kurama's sword strapped around his waist. "We can't afford to waist any time, we must go now. But were is the Ring?" asked Aragorn. "With Frodo," answered Legolas. "We must get it from him." (I call Orlando Legolas and Kurama Aragorn for more affect.)

With his keen elfin eyes Legolas quickly spotted Frodo. "Let's knock him out then we can take the Ring," said Aragorn. "Can't we stab him or something?" asked Legolas. "He never was my favorite character." "Fine we can stab him. Then after we take the Ring you must get you weapons," said Aragorn as he looked at the empty space on Legolas's back were his arrows should be.

Legolas and Aragorn quickly snuck up to Frodo. Aragorn took out his sword and stabbed Frodo in the back. "Yea! Sabotage!" cried Legolas happily as Frodo fell to the floor dead. He bent down to take the Ring from Frodo's neck. "Now I must get my bow and arrows. Aragorn can you get the two fastest horses from the pasture just out side Rivendell? I'll meat you there once I get my things," said Legolas. He walked away.


	3. Doing LotR there own way

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Orlando Bloom... Orlando Bloom is mine! MINE! Bwwwwwwwaaaaahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!

The weight of the arrows on his back and the bow in his hand comforted Legolas in spite of what he knew could happen on this journey. He walked casually out of Rivendell. But then he walked faster as Sam found Frodo dead and shouted the Ring had been taken.

Legolas saw Aragorn's red hair in the distance and started to run. When he got to Aragorn's side they saw elves pouring out of Rivendell, thinking they were the people who killed Frodo and took the Ring. (Of course they are right.) Legolas and Aragorn hoped on their horses and off they went.

Hours later Legolas and Aragorn came to the snowy mountains. They both dismounted there horses and set up camp for the night.

"Legolas how can our horses survive the freezing mountain?" asked Aragorn. "They won't," said Legolas looking up at the huge mountain that loomed over them. "Then how will we get through?" asked Aragorn looking up at the mountain. "We will take to horses as long as they can survive up the mountain then we will set them free. They know their way home," said Legolas.

"I don't want to take the chances in the mines like in the movie. We would be no match against the orks, goblins, and trolls," said Aragorn. Legolas nodded. "We better get some sleep if we wish to get an early start tomorrow." "Goodnight Legolas," said Aragorn with a yawn. Then they both laid down to sleep.

They both awoke with an early start and led their horses up the mountain. They mountain got steeper and colder as they went up. Legolas finally stopped and let his horse turn around and start its own journey home. Aragorn did the same.

Now horseless they trudged up the cold snowy mountain. Of course Legolas was unaffected by the cold. He proceeded to tell Aragorn his memories of doing this seen in the movie. "They had this huge fan that blew wind in my face and then they added these little pellets that they made to look like snow. It got everywhere and if you got some in your mouth it was disgusting," he shouted over the wind. Aragorn smiled at the story.


End file.
